Secrets Don't Stay Secret For Long
by dreamsshouldbeforever
Summary: Chuck and Blair. Blair has a secret she doesn't want him to find out, but Serena knows. Blair should know that nothing stays secret on the Upper East Side.


Disclaimer: although I wish i did, I don't own these characters

"I will be back later, two hours Blair, I'm sure you will manage, why don't you go see Serena or even Nate, I have to go to the office, if I don't close this deal I will become a laughing stock at Bass Industries"

She knew this, but it was always hard to watch him go, she never really knew if Chuck would come back, yes she knew he loved her, but she never really thought that it was enough, he was Chuck Bass for Christ sake, 'once a womaniser, always a womaniser' that was Eleanor's view, no one would ever surpass her mother's expectations, except Nate of course.

Blair leant over and kissed Chuck softly on the cheek, she knew how to make him stay and she was going to try her hardest to make him "I can't now Blair! I have to close this deal, two hours, be waiting for me. I love you B"

"I love you too Bass" She watched him as he gathered his briefcase and marched out of the door, she never really could grasp how much he took being CEO of Bass industries so seriously, living up to his father's expectations really was a tough job.

He was late back, and he knew it. If she had made any plans for him, they would be out of the window by now, probably along with any of his things, being late was never good with Blair, ever since her father moved to France she had a fear that people were going to leave her. He never would, not now; he wasn't Chuck Bass without her anymore.

The lift door opened up into the penthouse "Blair. I'm home, there was a big problem, they were going to pull out of the deal, I had to stay, please don't be angry with me baby."

To his surprise there was no shouting, nothing, "Where are you B?" He could hear her Minolo's running through the other room, "B?"

"Chuck!" she hit him with a thump, she clung tight to his chest, tears dripping down her face, he was helpless, he had never seen this side to her, she always kept her hard cool exterior on, he didn't realise she got like this.

" What's wrong, I know I'm late, I couldn't help it, I should have –" She stopped him.

"Serena hates me" This was what was wrong, this was nothing new, they were always falling out, he was sure it was just another silly little fall out "she really hates me, and i don't know how to make it better again" she confessed "help me Chuck"

" You guys fall out all of the time, it'll be okay" he looked deep into her eyes, there was something different here, something he couldn't normally see, she was scared, "what happened" he was genuinely concerned now, she had never been scared before, well she had never let anyone else see it.

"She was... she didn't agree, she didn't want me to tell you, she, she thought it would be best for me to wait, she didn't believe me at first, said I was lying, but, but I'm not Chuck! I wouldn't! Not after everything we have been through, she just doesn't want you to be hurt, and that's not, that's not what I want either. Everything, it's just such a mess Chuck!"

"What did Serena not think I should know B?" he said with less concern and more worry, this was important, they had never fallen out over him, never fallen out over any other guy but Nate, and this couldn't be anything like that, Serena is practically his sister now!

"Nothing, it's nothing, she just, I'm going to wait. You don't need to know yet, it will only upset you" the tears were flooding out now, this was nothing that Chuck had seen before, it was a new side to Blair, and he didn't like it.

He started to push her away from his chest and his now damp shirt "Tell me B" he said, searching for some clue in her eyes, they showed regret.

"It's something that happened a long time ago. It doesn't matter. You won't care Chuck, let's leave it. Please, please. Just leave it" she said this without looking into his eyes once, never making eye contact, she was hiding something bad this time, he needed to know, he didn't want to know, but he needed to know.

"Blair, tell me now. Or i will find out from Serena, and that is something i really don't want to do"

"It's nothing Chuck! Please don't! I want it to stay like this, it will ruin things. I love you!" She was desperate; he could see the anguish in her eyes. Did he really want to know? Did he really need to know? Probably not, but he was going to find out anyway, Blair and him had never been perfect when they were apart, but he thought they were now, what could be so bad that she could be acting like this over?

"It was once Chuck, before you told me you loved me. It doesn't matter what it is, because it is in our pasts, he had a truce, everything, everything that we had done before we got together, it didn't count, because we were different people back then. You have to trust me Bass, I love you, and I will never ever do anything like it again, so it doesn't matter!" She broking into another sob, falling into Chuck's arms. He was going to find out, he had to find out.

"Blair if you don't tell me right now i will walk right out of that door. If it was before, it won't matter, but i need to know, it won't affect me and you, I love you, we are perfect together, we fit exactly, there is nothing that you can say or do that will change that, but I need to know, and i need to know now what you are keeping from me."

She looked up at him, she could see the despair in his face, she had to tell him, she needed him to stay. She always needed him. "Jack" she whispered. "Once, we weren't together Chuck! Don't judge me for it, he made me feel safe when you couldn't, you have to believe me if i thought there would ever, ever be a me and you i would never ever have done it, but you were a mess Chuck! You have to understand. I needed someone and you weren't there – "she couldn't carry on, her sob broke out harder and she could look at Chuck, she would have broken him, there and then, and she knew it.

"Of all the people, you chose my Uncle Jack" and without another word he was gone, and Blair was alone, with only the thought of what she had done, who she had hurt, and how bad she felt to keep her company. What had she done?

Hurt, that was what he was feeling. Hurt that Blair could do that to him, and for some reason he didn't really understand, hurt because she was upset, that him walking out would have upset her, that him not hearing her out would have upset her. This hurt him.

Blair on the other hand was upset for herself. She was alone, once again, no Serena, no Nate, no mother or father, worst of all no Chuck. All that she wanted was for him to walk right back through the door, to tell her that it didn't matter, it was a mistake that they could move past it and most of all she wanted to hear that he loved her. Of all the things Blair had always wanted, being loved was her number one priority.

Hours passed and Blair didn't move an inch, and neither did Chuck, all he could think about was her, he wanted to call, to check she was okay, to tell her that he can forgive her, but he couldn't find the words, not the right ones. Blair just sat there, sad, angry and alone. She knew she shouldn't have told him, he was the only thing that she had to lose, and she lost him.

"Serena" Blair picked up her blackberry and started dialling, no matter what Blair and Serena said to each other they could always depend upon one another, if Blair needed her then Serena would be just around the corner. _He's gone S. Come round. I need you. B x _

**So, did you like it? **


End file.
